


The Air That Angels Breathe [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: romancingmcshep, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: John has hid his mutation all of his life and then everything changes in an instant.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48
Collections: Romancing McShep





	The Air That Angels Breathe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keira Marcos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Keira+Marcos), [Syble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syble/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Air That Angels Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562009) by Keira Marcos. 



> Many thanks to Keira Marcos for permission to record this story! And to Syble for creating the wonderful cover art. Scroll right to see it all.

Length: 40:24

File size: 49.6 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TheAirThatAngelsBreathe.mp3)

Or at Keira's Castbox:

[The Air That Angels Breathe](https://castbox.fm/episode/The-Air-That-Angels-Breathe-by-Keira-Marcos-id2129094-id233660170)


End file.
